Welcome to Mystery
by hockeygirlxox
Summary: Set in NM after Edward leaves, Bella has a secret, she is vampire, the kind that burns in the sun and can compelle your mind. What happens when she returns to Mystic Falls and sees some old friends? B/D story
1. Goodbye Forks

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing, no matter how hard I want to.**

BPOV

"_It'll be as if I never existed" Edward said_

"_Please, please don't do this." I begged him as he bent over to kiss my forehead,_

"_Take care of yourself." He said before disappearing from my life forever._

His words rang through my thoughts. I wish I would have told him the truth, and then maybe he wouldn't have left me forever. I wish I would have told him I was a vampire, a different kind obviously, and then maybe he would have wanted me. Could have. Would have. Should have.

The truth is that I was born in 1845 and became a vampire in 1862, forever stuck being seventeen, I was changed by my former best friend's love, Katherine, she was selfish, self centered, and evil, she used the Salvatore Brothers and Carter. Carter was my best friend when we were kids, but when Katherine came, she swooned him, making him fall head over heals for her. When the town's people led all the vampires to the church Carter let Katherine go, he became a vampire and she changed me by accident because I saw him let her go, she was going to kill me before Carter convinced her not to, instead she damned me to an eternal life alone.

I ran out of the forest to the home I was currently living in, with a man I barely knew, I convinced I was his daughter but he didn't even have a daughter and was never married, I compelled him to believe I was his daughter and Rene, some random woman I found in Phoenix that she was his ex wife. I ran into my room and packed all my things, it was time I moved on from Forks, it was time I went back home to Mystic Falls.

I heard the door open, I ran downstairs to find Charlie, Billy Black and Jacob I stare deep in their eyes.

"Bells, what's going on?" Charlie asks

"Isabella Marie Swan does not exist, you have never heard of her, nor have you ever seen her, you will forget she was ever here." I say flatly picking my things up and leave them behind confused.

I run up to the Cullen house, although I'm not sure why, it would just bring back painful memories. As I enter the house I realize how dead it looks now, all the furniture was covered with white drapes, I suddenly knew why I had come, I needed to say goodbye.

"I love you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, I always will but I will not be crippled by your abandonment. Goodbye." I said, my voice rang through the empty house, I turned towards the garage, happy to see they left Carlisle's Mercedes behind, I saw that the keys were still in the boll by the door. I grabbed them and made my way back home.

**So there it was, I hope you liked it. **


	2. Welcome Back Bella!

**Thank you to all of those who reviewed and PM'd my story, it made my day! ****Oh and I meant that Bella was born in 1845 not 57, thank you to 3Emma for pointing it out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

BPOV (most of this story will be Bella's point of view)

I arrived in Mystic Falls around six at night; it was slowly turning to twilight which meant the night was fast approaching. I drove around aimlessly just looking; the town itself had not changed much, only seemed to have more urban, but it's air of mystery still remained.

I needed a place to stay; I knew my home would be out of the question, someone had burned it down. I decide to pull up to the restaurant; the Mystic Falls Bar/ Grill. As I exited the car I could feel every ones eyes trail upon me and to the Carlisle's car, I smirked, on the contrary to what I'd led Ed-_him_ to believe, I liked the spotlight and I was actually graceful, the clumsiness and shyness were part of my Forks human act. Every new place I go I portray a different character, in Forks I was shy and clumsy Bella, in Atlanta I was fierce, intense, tough Bella, but know I was home it was time to be myself.

I entered the grill and saw a tall blond male bus boy come up me.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked sweetly

"Yes actually, could you point me to the nearest motel?" I ask him,

"Yea, keep going straight and turn left, it should be right there." He said

"Thank you," I say looking down at his name tag, "Matt."

I turned back and went to the car as something, or better yet someone caught my eye. I turned to see someone who I thought I would never see again playing pool. I walk towards him.

"Hello Stefan," I say as his eyes find mine and his shot rebounds and the ball falls off the table.

"Isabella Lockwood?" he asked confused

"I go by Bella now." I say flatly

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I thought it was time I came home." I say, "Is jerk face here to?" I ask wondering if Damon could be here as well.

"Damon? Yeah he's here. Do you have a place to stay?" he asked

"I was going to be staying at a motel, but are you offering something better?" I ask

"Well, you were practically family back in the day; would you like to stay with me at the Salvatore Boarding house? We have plenty of room." He says, although I am hesitant, I might as well stay at a place were I don't have to pay for every night I stay there, I may have been alive for a long time but I'm still broke.

"Alright, are we going now?" I ask

"Well I'm actually on a date right now, we can go after." He says pointing to a girl with long dark hair comes up, I'd recognize that face anywhere.

"I guess some things just don't change!" I growl at him as Katherine turned to slowly walk back. I began to walk away as Stefan grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"It's not like that Bella, she's not Katherine. That's Elena." He said pointing to her,

"Oh that is just sad; you're dating her because she looks like Katherine!" I hiss in his ear,

"Ok I'll admit, the resemblance is what drew me in, but she is the completely opposite of Katherine, she's selfless, sweet, and nice." He said lovingly, I felt a pang of loneliness. No Bella, I scolded myself, you promised yourself to forget him!

"You really love her, don't you?" I say smiling, "Does she know?" I ask

"Yes she found out a couple months ago." He said just as Kath- no Elena came toward us.

"Who's this Stefan?" she asks, wow even their voices sound the same, and it was kind of creepy.

"I'm Bella Lock- I mean Swan." I caught myself, I was almost positive that my family still lived in this town, it would be weird if a girl randomly comes to town, and you don't even know her and she has the same last name as you, I would feel a little weird about it.

"I'm Elena Gilbert, how do you to know each other?" she asked handing Stefan a drink.

"We were old childhood friends." I say grinning she seems confused at the beginning but a flash of realization shows in her eyes.

"Oh ok, you're a," she looks around then whispers, "Vampire?"

"Yep," I say popping the 'p'. "I'll just leave you two to finish your date, Stefan if you could just tell me where I go I'll see you later." I say slowly backing away,

"How about we finish this at your house Stefan?" Elena says suggestively, I really hope those walls are thick.

"That sounds great, plus I want to see Damon's face when he sees you." Stefan said grinning evilly.

**I hope you liked it, tee hee I made Bella a Lockwood, ****any ways next Chapter is when Bella and Damon see each other. Review!**


	3. Hello Damon

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, as for your you questions about the pairings I'm still undecided, which is why I'm letting you guys decide, you can vote on my poll on my profile, the choices are: Damon, Edward or Stefan. I have alternate ideas for each so take your pick.**** And Bella drinks human blood, but like Lexi she has a supplier and drinks blood bags. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**DPOV (Damon)**

Where is it? Where is that map? I thought to myself while digging through our vast library, I needed to find that stupid map so that I can find Katherine, for all I know her exact location could be written. Of course it would be written Damon, you idiot, it's a map of the country.

I continued digging until I heard a sound like someone running.

"Stefan if that's you, you're not fooling anyone!" I say but no response comes back, I swiftly follow the sound to my bedroom. I cautiously open the door looking in every direction, and see that it is undisturbed. As I turn around I'm suddenly knocked over on my stomach, I try fighting back but my attacker has me pinned, I'm useless.

"Alright, Alright I give!" I say

"Took you long enough!" a vaguely familiar female voice said, oh great I just good beat up by a girl! She stands up and I turn on my back, I could my face drop in shock.

"Is-Isabella?" I ask confused, they told me she died.

"Hey jerk face, and I like to go by Bella now" she said as I heard someone laugh close by. I turned my head to see Stefan and Elena laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" I ask them

"You should have seen your face when Bella attacked you! Priceless!" Stefan said between fits of laughter,

"Yea Damon I don't think I've ever seen you scared in my life!" Elena said holding Stefan's hand.

"Isa- I mean Bella, how did you get in?" I ask because Zack's dead and I don't think a vampire can invite people in,

"I've been here a once before and got invited in." she explained,

"Oh," I say as I see Elena and Stefan go towards Stefan's room, I turned to see Bella looking towards them, I could see that in her eyes it looked as though she was fighting a battle internally.

"So Bella, what have you been up to the last hundred forty eight years?" I ask wanting to change the subject,

"Nothing really, traveling, school, existing, what about you?" she asked me

"Traveling, tormenting Stefan, opening the tomb, then closing back again, but besides that not much." I say

"You did what! You opened the tomb! How stupid can you be!" she screamed at me

"I wanted to get Katherine, but she wasn't there! I closed it" I say

"I can't even look at you right now! Don't you know how many innocent you put in danger?" she screamed at me before walking towards the room down the hall from mine. Although she was right I didn't care about how many human lives were taken, in fact it's because of humans that they were imprisoned.

**BPOV**

Damon is such an idiot, I already knew he was self centered but why would he do that! He might have closed it, but how well? Could one have escaped? I had to investigate that tomorrow. All I know is that now, no one was safe in Mystic Falls.

**So there goes Chapter three, I hope you liked it, don't forget to vote for who you want Bella to end up with, the poll will close at the end of next week. Review! **


	4. The tomb

**Sorry it's been taking me so long to update but I've been extremely busy and I'll try to make up for the lost time. And the winner of the poll is… Damon! And those whose pick was not chosen I hope you don't stop reading the story. Anyway on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

BPOV

_I was __happy for once; finally I would get my best friend back after the vampires were killed. Yes he will be upset but as soon as he realizes that she never loved him, everything will be like it was. _

_I approached the church to get a front seat view as they burned the demons, I heard voices._

"_Let me go and I'll do anything you want." I heard Katherine's persuasive voice _

"_You'll change me?" I heard Carter's dazzled voice_

"_Of course darling, anything for you." She purred in his ear._

"_Carter don't!" I screamed at him I saw Katherine's eyes turn black and her face resembled the one of a monster._

"_You should mind your own business little Isabella." She said before jumping me, I heard Carter gasp as her fangs penetrated my neck,_

"_Katherine please don't!" he pleaded,_

"_She's getting in the way of us, Carter darling. I must dispose of her." She said_

"_Please change her to or I won't let you go." He said sounding desperate, before I knew it Katherine was pushing her blo9od down my throat then she snapped my neck. _

I sat abruptly up terrified, I was gasping for air that always seemed to be escaping me.

"Bella are you alright?" Stefan asked me

"Yea fine, just a bad dream." I say trying to compose myself, I notice what he's wearing, a black suite. "Why are you dressed so fancy Stefan?" I ask as his face turns gloomy

"I have to go to a funeral today." He stated

"Who's?" I ask

"Elena's friends Grand mother." He says I'm confused if it was Elena's friends why was he going? "You might know her, her name is Bonnie Bennett, Emily Bennett's descendant."

"Oh, is she a witch as well?" I ask

"Yes she is," he says before looking at his watch, "I've got to go, will you be okay here alone?" he says

"Yes I'll be fine, it's not like I need a babysitter." I say ushering him out the door. I had to go to the tomb just to double check that Damon really did close it well.

***

I arrived at the tomb I descended into the huge gaping hole in the ground, I looked around and found Emily's pentagram on the partially opened door, I instantly froze, either Damon never closed the door or one of them managed to open it, either way it's not good.

I jumped out and took my phone out I knew who I needed to call.

SPOV

I sat in my corner waiting for Elena as she comforted her best friend. I felt my phone vibrate in my pant pocket I looked at the caller ID, it was Bella.

"Bella? What's going on?" I ask her

"Stefan I need your help." She said sounding terrified,

"What is it?" I ask

"It's open!" she said

"Where are you?" I ask panicked

"A-At the t-tomb, t-the d-door is open!" she stuttered panicked, my eyes were wide open

"How is this possible it was shut when we were there?" I ask confused, I distinctly remember Bonnie and her Grand mother shutting the door before we ran out.

"Well its open now." She says,

"I'll be right there." I say before hanging up the phone. Elena walks up to me worry in her eyes.

"Stefan what's wrong?" she asks

"It's open, we didn't close the tomb." I say

"How do you know?" she asks and I explain her everything Bella told me, her eyes widened. "What are we going to do?" she says and I stare at her,

"Elena it's too dangerous for you to come." I explain as Bonnie, her eyes filled with tears and they were blood shot red, came up to us.

"Stefan is everything alright?" she asks as Elena explains everything for a second time. "I'll close it." She said looking up at me.

"Bonnie, it's to dan-" I begin as she cuts me off

"I swear if you say dangerous I 'm going to smack you, besides I'm the only one who can close it, I going to do it." She says determined and I know not to try to mess with a determined witch.

"Alright, Bonnie come Elena go get Damon." I say

"I'll meet you there." She says before leaving.

BPOV

I waited not knowing what else to do, I was paralyzed, and was extremely mad at Damon for causing this.

"Bella," I heard Stefan's voice,

"Nice of you to show Stefan, and who is this?" I ask pointing to the small tanned girl who had brown eyes and long curly brown hair; she resembled Emily Bennett but only vaguely.

"This is Bonnie, Bonnie this is Bella a friend from when we were kids." He explained

"I only wish I was meeting you under better conditions." I say shaking her hand.

"I know, now lets get to work." She said opening Emily's Grimwar she flipped through the pages, "I know how to close it, I just need to do what Emily did." She said taking off her necklace.

She got in the entrance of the tomb I could see some candles had been lit and she began to recite the spell in Latin holding the necklace up in the air. In my one hundred sixty five years I had never seen anything so spectacular. The necklace began to twirl in the air as the spell got louder, then I saw the door close slowly as the necklace descended in her palm it was glowing.

"There now it will be closed forever." She says putting the necklace in her pocket, as Damon and Elena showed up,

"Hey Damon nice of you to show up _after_ all the work is done." I say glaring at him,

"Okay so I messed up…" he began as I cut him off

"Of course you messed up! You always mess up! In your selfish attempt to get what you want! You always have to get what you want!" I say fuming.

"Calm down Bella!" Stefan cried, "This isn't the time to play the blame game, I for one remember the door being closed when we left so that only leaves one option, one of them escaped." Stefan says as we hear a piercing scream from the forest.

**So that's it I'll try to update soon, and I'll bring in the Cullen's and Bella/Damon romance in the next couple of chapters. Review!**


	5. Screams and Stories

**Thank you to all of those who reviewed it made my day a lot better. ****I have some time off so I'll try and update as much as possible before Thursday since I'm going away for March Break so expect at least two more chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

BPOV

The scream wasn't female but that of a young man's. I jumped out of the whole and ran to where I heard the scream. When I arrive I see someone standing over a young man's body, he looked around fifteen had long brown hair and brown eyes, the man standing over him was a vampire. I crouched and lunged at him. I took a look at his face, he looked familiar but I couldn't place him. I can see the blood dripping off his bottom lip, I heard a gasp.

"Jeremy!" Elena cried suddenly I'm on my back trying to push my attacker off, I of course am not successful since he it probably a lot older then Stefan, Damon or me.

I hear a snarl and my attacker is no longer on top of me. I turn to see Damon on top of him, I look around and find the closest thing I can find to a stake; I tear a tree branch off the nearest tree and run to aid Damon. I am about to stake him before Damon voice stops me.

"Wait Bella, we should ask him questions." He says before turning to the assailant, "Who are you?" he asks the man on the ground,

"You know who I am _Salvatore_." He says

"Tell us your name before I hurt you." I snarl looking at him pressing the branch closer to his neck.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me Lockwood, your father surely did." He says his eyes locking on me then I remember he was the man that murdered my mother.

"William!" I gasp

"Katherine told me to tell you something." He says to me

"What is it?" I ask

"He's dead." He says flatly as I drive the stake through his heart, I start to sob, I feel Damon's arm wrap around me comforting me as I continue to cry.

"Who's dead?" he asks

"Carter, she k-killed him!" I say,

"I'm so sorry Bells," he says trying to comfort me,

"You know if you would have found her again she would do the same to you, Stefan and me, if you find her she'll kill us all." I say before whipping my eyes and going to help Stefan.

DPOV

What did she mean? Katherine would never do that, she loves me, at least that's what she says maybe Bella is right; Katherine did use the pathetic boy Carter to get what she wanted. Although I can't understand why he and Bella were just friends, she's beautiful and kind and let's face it she's pretty hot. Damon, what the hell! You love Katherine and Bella is like your sister! You can't start to have feelings for her; she doesn't like you that way! At least I don't think so.

I stare at her while she is helping Stefan with Jeremy, her eyes were still sad but they seemed to hold something else like anger, hate, and betrayal. I have a feeling she didn't come back just to be home, it has to be something else.

BPOV

"He's losing too much blood!" Elena cried in desperation,

"What are we going to do?" Bonnie said looking through the Grimwar for a spell to fix it

"Bonnie no spell on earth can heal a vampire bite as far as I know there is only one remedy, vampire blood." I say staring at Stefan before biting my wrist and putting it to his lips, he started sucking my blood. I saw his wound close and gave him a few more gulps of blood and I knew it was enough. I took away my arm and Elena's little brother, Jeremy I think, eyes opened.

"Jeremy, are you okay?" Stefan asks as Elena is sobbing holding onto him.

"What the hell just happened?" he asks confused they stare at me because I knew I had to make forget so we wouldn't get exposed.

"You followed Elena from the funeral and you tripped on a rock and hit your head, that's all you remember." I say flatly staring at him directly in the eyes but his eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" he asks me "And I didn't fall I was attacked by someone." He says and my eyes widen

"Stefan he's wearing something with Vervaine in it, I can't compel his mind." I say panicked,

"Stefan it's time to tell him the truth." Elena says and Stefan nods

"I'll see you at the house." I say turning around to notice Damon staring at me, I run off and don't stop until I've reached my room.

I don't notice until I'm on my bed that I'm crying, I'm crying about everything, Carter being dead, Edward leaving me, and Alice leaving me.

"Shh, Bella it's okay." I hear Damon's comforting voice

"No it's not!" I say sobbing

"This isn't just about you friend is it?" he asks and I shake my head, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I'm about to say no when I feel I should tell Damon, for some reason I feel like I need to tell someone, not just anyone, Damon. I prepare to tell him about my life in Forks.

"I didn't come just because I was homesick, although that is a strong part of it, but I'm actually running away from a problem, because I'm just that much of a coward." I begin "It all started last February when I moved to a new place…" I told him everything, from compelling that man, to that first day at the cafeteria, to Tyler's van almost hitting me, to the Port Angels incident, to finding out the truth about Edward, about James and the other nomads, to my birthday party, and finally him leaving me out in the woods.

"Okay I have a lot of questions, first off why did you almost let that van hit you? You could have stopped it." He asks me

"I was trying to act as human as possible, in fact I had to be shy and clumsy; it was hard." I say

"Second, they sparkle really, that's the most ridiculous thing I have _ever_ heard! That's absolutely ridiculous!" he says laughing and I laugh along,

"I know but I'll admit it was really pretty, but the first time I saw it I tried not to laugh." I say still laughing he was right vampires that _sparkle _that's really stupid.

"Thirdly," he starts trying to recompose himself "Why didn't you kill that vamp?" he asks

"I was being human so I couldn't fight him off." I explain

"Lastly, why the hell did that Edward guy, leave you in the middle of the woods? How stupid can he be for leaving what he thought is a human in the forest to be mauled by bears or get lost? What a loser!" he exclaims

"If you ever see him, be sure to ask him for me." I say letting Damon break through the walls I had built, I knew then that I cared for Damon more then just as a friend, I think I'm in love with Damon Salvatore.

**Wow that was a long chapter, I hope it lived up to your expectations, I'll try and update again soon, hopefully tomorrow if an idea comes in my mind****. Review! **


	6. Visions and Lockwoods

**Alright,**** I am so sorry it took me so long I have been so busy. I want to thank all my reviewers, you guys are what keep me going.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

APOV

We were moving again. We had been staying with the Denali Coven ever since Edward dumped Bella, our family was not the same, we're all sad because we had to leave her and furious at Edward for making us do so. Edward seemed like he was dead inside, he didn't speak, didn't hunt, didn't move.

I grip on the love of my life, Jasper, as I slip into a vision.

_Vision_

_All I could see was Bella walking to a __house; it was a huge Victorian house, it had lots of windows and looked like it could have been a boarding house._

_She looked happy, peaceful, then suddenly her eyes turned black and fangs were appearing, her face looked like a monster's face._

_End of vision_

"What the hell just happened?" I ask confused

"What did you see Alice?" Jazz asks me worried

"I saw Bella; she looked like a monster. What is she?" I ask

"I have no clue is there anything else you can remember from the vision?" he asks me hovering protectively

"A house, a Victorian Boarding mansion, it was dark brown and had hundreds of windows." I describe as Jasper types the information on Google.

"Is this it?" he asks pointing to an exact replica of the one I'd seen in my vision

"Yes that's it!" I exclaim scrolling down the page, "It's the old Salvatore Boarding House in Mystic Falls Virginia." I was jumping with glee as Emmett, Rose, Esme and Carlisle walk down the stairs.

"What's going on Alice? New sale in Venice?" Rose asks me

"No, I know where Bella is!" I say as my family smiles

BPOV

"Stefan, what do you guys do for fun around here?" I ask I am extremely bored; there is nothing to do during the day in this town!

"Well, Damon hangs around here and I go to school with Elena." He explains, I ponder; should I go to school for the thousandth time or stay here and do nothing and be bored out of my mind? Tough decisions.

"I think I'll go to school, it's not like I have anything better to do anyways." I say

"Ok, you can come with me today and we'll sign you up." He says as he grabs his bag and I grab my old one from Forks. "Oh and go with a different last name Lockwood's still remain here." He tells me as we get to the school.

I walk to the front office.

"Hi my name is Bella Swan and I'm here to sign up for classes." I say trying to sound like I remotely care the secretary looks at me skeptically.

"Well Miss. Swan, unless you have a parent or guardian here with you, you cannot just barge in here and sign into classes." The secretary told me bitterly, wow PMS much? I thought to myself as I stared flatly in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter you have all my papers and you will put me in all Stefan Salvatore's classes." I say

"Alright, here is your schedule, have a nice day Miss. Swan." She said cheerfully

"Thank you Miss." I say before exiting the office

As I head off to my first class someone cuts me off, he oddly looked a lot like An- no Bella, you promised yourself you'd forget her.

"Hi, you must be new here." The boy said

"I am what's it got to do with you?" I ask annoyed

"Well, since you're new here, and I thought that I could show you how we do it in Mystic Falls." He says

"I am perfectly fine showing myself around thank you very much, by the way what's your name?" I ask curious

"Tyler, Tyler Lockwood." He says and I smirk

"Sorry I don't date Lockwood's." because it would be like dating my nephew, I added in my head.

**That's it for now, I'll update as soon as possible****. Review!**


	7. What is love?

**Thanks to all my reviews, they literally made my day when I got my braces so much better! Anyone catch the new episode of vampire diaries yesterday? It was intense!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

BPOV

The rest ofthe day was boring and predictable, it hasn't changed at all. It's depressing that all schools teach the same stuff, why can't they teach something interesting for once? Instead of regular History how about Mythology? Something that makes you wonder about what is real and what isn't.

I collapse on my bed as I arrive home, it was a very long day, although I loved all the attention that my pears were giving me, the looks of jealousy from the females and all the looks of longing and lust from the males, even though there's only one male's look of affection, and we ALL know who that is.

I heard a small knock on my door.

"Come in!" I say as Damon walks through the door, I immediately sit up.

"How was school?" he asks

"Boring as it always is, what did you do today?" I ask him

"I, spent the day in our library looking for the possibility that Katherine is near." He explains and I feel my heart break.

"You're still looking for her even if I _told_ you she _used_ you?" I say angrily

"She didn't use me. She loved me, she always did." He says and I roll my eyes at him

"She didn't love you! Damn it Damon, get it in your hard head, _she never loved you, she never did and she never will!_" I scream at him

"Bella, why would you say that, I know she loves me she told me she did." He says stubbornly

"She lies Damon! She lied to all of us! She used you and Stefan. Isn't that enough?" I scream, "Get out now!" I say as he gets up and leaves the room.

I sit alone wallowing in my own pity, why do I always fall for the men that don't love me?

DPOV

I can't believe her! She has the nerve to tell me that Katherine never loved me! I know she does because I could see it in her eyes, couldn't I? I know I could see lust, need, want but there was love in there wasn't there? I remembered when I first walked into the room; Bella's eyes were glistening with happiness, excitement and a little bit of lust, and every time I think of Katherine's all I see is lust and need. If Bella's eyes were like that then does that mean, that _she_ loves me? I think the better question is do I love her? I thought about our time together she was so a live -no pun intended- she loved everything, I thought about her story, I knew that if I ever that poor excuse of a vampire I would kill him for hurting Bella.

Is that love? Is love wanting to protect someone, wanting to spend every moment with them? Is it feeling sparks whenever your hand brushes on hers? Of course it is you idiot! Well this changes thing, I'm in love with Isabella Lockwood that was unexpected.

**That's it for now I hope you liked it because I'm not to sure about this chapter, tell me what you think. Review!**


	8. The Sleepover

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed.**

**I own nothing**

APOV

"No! I can't do it! I can't go find her; I promised that I would never see her again!" Edward said stubbornly

"Well FINE then stay here but we on the other hand are going to find Bella!" I say before walking away to finish packing my things.

After we found out were Bella was we bought the next ticket out of Alaska to Virginia, we had to find her, I had to get her forgiveness, she is my best friend after all and I don't want her to hate me because of Edward's stupidity. He never should have left her! He's such an idiot!

"I heard that!" Edward cried

"Good!" I scream back at him I look at the time "We have to go! The plane leaves in a hour and a half!"

"Alice I still don't think we should be doing this." Edward says,

"SHUT THE HELL UP! This is you freaking fault! We didn't want to leave and you MADE us leave! I want my sister back Edward! Stay for all I care!" I scream at him, what right did he have to tell me what I can't and can do! He makes me so angry!

"Fine! I will!" he says before going to his room, and we left Alaska to find our missing sister/daughter.

BPOV

"_Isabella are you coming?" _ _I heard my identical twin sister Annabel ask, she was always the perfect one, we were twins, yet she seemed to have gotten all the beauty, all the brains, everything. I was always living in her shadow, at first I didn't mind that all my parents ever did was praise her and pretended I didn't exist, but after a while I had begun to hate her._

"_No Carter and I have plans tonight." I said, it was our seventeenth birthday and the entire city was invited to Annabel's._

"_But it's our party. You have to go." she pleaded,_

"_It's not my party Annabel, it's yours! It's always yours!" I exclaimed annoyed _

"_Mother and Father said it was both of ours!" she said_

"_They lied! Look at 'our' cake and notice one thing; it doesn't have my name on it! I might as well not even be their child! They don't even consider me their child, and it's all because of you, Annabel! It's all your fault!" I screamed at her_

"_How is it my fault?" she asked offended_

"_You're to perfect! Every time I have a shred of pride left you and your perfect everything take it away! Do you really think Mother tells all her friends about her unaccomplished daughter? Do you think that Father Brag's about me to his bar buddies? NO! They don't! The only reason people know I'm a Lockwood is because of my last name and the fact that I look like you!" I scream at her before leaving the room. That was the night before I got changed. _

I woke up panting; I don't even remember _when_ I fell asleep. Oh yea, now I remember, I fell asleep after sobbing quietly after Damon left my room.

"Bella?" I heard Elena's soft voice say as she knocked on my door.

"Come in." I say as I see her slowly open the door, "What can I do for you Elena?" I ask

"I was wondering tomorrow being Friday and all; would you like to come over to my house for a girl's night? You, Bonnie and me, it'll be fun." She asks and I ponder, sleep over or staying here and having to face Damon?

"Sure, sounds like fun." I say

*** Friday after school***

I got in Bonnie's car and drove to Elena's. When we got there they entered and I stood on the outside waiting patiently.

"Um… Elena." I say looking up at the door frame

"Oh right, come in Bella." She says as I step in the house,

"I'll go get the manicure kit up stairs." Elena says while running up stairs

"I'll go make something to eat you make yourself at home." Bonnie says before heading in the kitchen. I look around and end up sitting on the couch.

I heard behind me I turn to see Elena's younger brother Jeremy.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asks scared,

"Elena invited me over; you got a problem with that?" I snap at him

"N-No of course not, it's just that I'm not to comfortable in having a vampire in the house." He says

"Huh, that's not exactly the way you talk to the person who saved your life." I say

"That was you?" he asks

"Yea who did you think it was?" I ask uncertainly

"I don't know, Stefan?" he smirks

"Please, I bite my wrist and fed you blood before he could even blink, and what do I get for it, a 'what are you doing here?' Not even a thank you?" I say almost Damon like

"Fine, thank you." He says rolling his eyes

"Thank you, for what?" I say playing with his mind

"Thank you for saving my life. By the way I don't even know your name."

"It's Bella, Bella Lockwood." I say holding out my hand

"You're a Lockwood? As in Tyler Lockwood?" He says in disgust

"Yes sadly, I'm one of the first Lockwood's, and Tyler is a descendant of my perfect sister Annabel." I say rolling my eyes.

"Ah, family issues." He says

"Something like that." I say as he leaves to go up stairs,

Elena came down a few moments later.

"What was that about?" she asks

"I was just getting to know your brother; or rather he was getting to know me." I explain

"Ok, where's Bonnie?" she asks as I point to the kitchen, two minutes later she came out with a plate of nachos and celery sticks, odd combination if you ask me.

We spent the rest of the night doing each others nails, watched at lest three romantic comedies, then when it was time to choose the fourth movie Elena decided she wanted to cry so we watched _The Princess Bride_. I lost it after the first five minutes, I thought of Damon the entire way through, I wished that he would risk his life for me like Wesley did for Buttercup in the forest, but I know that it wouldn't ever happen, at least not yet.

**Next Chapter will be the confrontation and some more Bella/Damon romance. Review!**


	9. I love you!

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed.**** Please check out my new story, it's called A Twist in My Story; it's an E/R and Em/B pairing.**

**I own nothing**

DPOV

I can't help but get the feeling Bella's been avoiding me, ever since I came to my epic realization that I love her; she seems to forget that I'm there, I want to tell her so bad but she won't give me the chance. Although she can't hang out at Elena's forever she's got to come home sometime and when she does, I will tell her; then hopefully she still loves me and we'll live happily ever after.

"Damon?" I hear Stefan ask me

"Yes oh brother of mine?" I ask him

"Are you okay?" he asks

"Okay with what?" I ask confused

"With everything, you know Katherine." He says

"Oh yea, I'm fine now. I've moved on." I say confident

"With who?" he asks and I stare at him making it look obvious, "No! Not Bella! C'mon hasn't she been through enough!" he says before turning away

"What has she been through?" I ask

"You know with that guy in Forks!" he says his eyes widening

"She didn't tell you did she?" I ask as he shakes his head, "Then how do you know?" I ask

"I heard you guys talking, I walked in and the walls here are thin so I over heard every thing." He says

"That makes sense, but you should know that she loves me to, it's not a one way thing." I say convincing

"I don't think you should do this Damon." He states

"Stefan, when have I ever done what you said?" I say rolling my eyes

"Never, but that's not the point, the point is that I don't want her to get hurt by you." He says

"You love Bella as a sister, right?" I ask as he nods, "Then you have to let her be happy, even if it is with me." I smirk

"That was deep; I never thought you go that deep." Stefan jokes

"Haha! Very funny Stefan." I say sarcastically

"Oh! There's the sarcasm!" he says and I roll my eyes and he leaves. I on the other hand wait for Bella to get back home, I would tell her.

BPOV

I know I can't put it off anymore; I'm going to have to go home sooner or later, may as well get it over with. Elena drove me home.

"We're here!" I scream as Stefan runs down the stairs and he and Elena go off out the door to do something couple centered, I looked longingly after them, I wish I can have that.

"Bella?" Damon says,

"Damon?" I say

"I need to tell you something." He says and I'm confused

"What is it?" I ask as he walks up to me nervously and gently touches my face. My heart skips a beat as an electric current shoots through my arm up to my heart.

"Bella, I… love… you." He says and my eyes widen, my jaw drops and my heart skips a beat.

"What?" I ask shocked

"Bella I love you!" he says coming even closer until out bodies are touching, "Do you love me to?" he asks hopeful as I jump in his arms and press my lips against his.

"Yes! I love you Damon Salvatore!" I say after breaking of the kiss,

He bends down again and presses his lips against mine once more, and then again. Although I was concentrating on our kiss, I couldn't help but feel that someone was watching me.

**I know it's short, but I felt like this couldn't just be squeezed in a long chapter, I thought they deserved better than that. I really hope you liked it, and don't forget to check my new story. Now you know the drill, Review! It's makes my day. **


	10. Alice

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed.**** Sorry it's been taking so long, been occupied with a lot of stuff, but better late then never.**

**I own nothing**

BPOV

Damon and I have been going out for a week as of today. I can't be happier, but the feeling that I'm being watched never stops, I always feel like I have to turn my head just to assure that I am in fact alone, I always take detours when I leave the house. God! I'm turning into a paranoid fool!

Besides my new found insanity, things cannot be going better. Stefan, when we first told him, was very hesitant, let's just say he threw a major fit and screamed at me.

"Stefan, I love Damon." I remember telling him "We're a couple now."

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Stefan scolded

"Who do you think you are? My Father?" I screamed back at him, "News flash, my father died over a century ago!"

"Isabella Lockwood, I can't allow you to date my brother! He's not right for you!" He exclaimed

"Stefan Salvatore, you have no right telling me what I can't and can do; who I can or can't date! You have no say in the matter! What's done is done!" I scream at him my blood was boiling, he was making me so angry; all I wanted to do was bite his head off.

"Bella, Stefan calm down!" Damon said "Stefan we talked about this, remember; you want us to be happy, then let us be happy together." He said and I stared at him in awe, at that moment I started to love him even more.

So yes, Stefan is still hesitant but at least now he's learned to keep his comments to himself. Elena, Bonnie and I have become inseparable, although I have yet to adjust to their friend Caroline, she was to shallow for my taste but we got along.

I now am on my way to Elena's we're studying for our history test, although I don't exactly need to study since I lived it, but Elena still needed my help.

"Bella," I heard a soft voice that I recognized all too well say as I open my car door.

"Alice," I growl feeling the anger I'd put behind about them come back. "What are you doing in my car?"

"Actually its Carlisle's car," she starts as my eyes narrow, "b-but he said you can k-keep it." She says terrified, good I thought, I can scare her.

"Look, Bella, I'm really sorry about what happened, but it wasn't my fault, Edward made us leave. He told us that it would be safer for you if we all left." She says

"And if Edward told you to jump off a cliff it he said it better for me, would you do that?" I snarl at her

"No, I wouldn't." she says, "Bella, please listen, I didn't want to leave, no one did, no one wanted to leave, not even Edward. Please Bella I just want to be your friend again." She pleads. I had to admit I missed my pixie of a best friend.

"Alice, I missed you so much, and I want nothing more then to forgive you, I know you did nothing wrong, even Jasper didn't do anything wrong, it wasn't his fault." I began I know it's not Jasper's he was just attracted to my vampire sent there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Bella I wanted to ask you something, what are you?" she asks and I grin

"I'm a vampire." I say as her eyebrows narrow I look at the time. "I'm sorry Alice but I've got to go." I say as her eyes drop sadly "Although I don't think Elena would mind if you came with me, we have to study." I say as she smiles

I arrived at Elena's minutes later. I knocked on the door.

"Bella you're here, who's this?" she asks pointing to Alice

"This is Alice Cullen, an old friend from Forks." I say as Elena's eyes narrow, she, of course, knew what had happened. "It's okay Elena; I thought she should be here because I was going to tell you my story, which is actually going to help with the test tomorrow, I was born in that era." I explain as Elena's features soften.

"Come on in Alice." She says as we both enter. I was preparing to tell the longest story of my life.

We sit on Elena's bed; I'm preparing to tell the longest story of my life, because it is the story of my life. **(I know I said her story in the first chapter, but I'm going in more detail. Bear with me.)**

"It all started in 1858; I was thirteen when Carter Wilson moved to Mystic Falls. I first met him for the first time when hit his baseball on my lawn. I, at the time, was shy, depressed, unwilling to let anyone in my life, because of my perfect sister who out shined me in everything, any way back to the story. Carter and I had become best friends, I depended on him and he depended on me for everything, but all that changed, when in 1861 an orphaned teenage girl moved in with the Salvatore brothers, her name was Katherine Pierce." I say staring at Elena, "Katherine was what every man dreamed, she was beautiful, funny, and smart to the naked eye but she was very manipulative, self centered, and selfish on the inside. On my seventeenth birthday when I went over to Carter's house next door when I heard them together. I was heartbroken. I knew that she had been sleeping with both Salvatore brothers but I never thought that she was interested in Carter. At the time the town was having a problem with vampires and had a plan to burn them all in Fell's Church once they caught them. Later that evening I heard that they'd captured Katherine because she was a vampire. You could imagine how ecstatic I was, finally she would be dead and I could have my best friend back. Sadly in the mix of all this, one of them, William his name was, got loose and killed my mother." I say as the two look at me with sad eyes, "It doesn't matter anyway, my parents never claimed my existence, I was just in the way for them. Back to the story, the next day I was going to the church to watch them be burned when I heard voices. It was Carter and Katherine she told him that if he let her go she would change him. As soon as I heard this I stopped it and she attacked me, Carter begged her to change me as well and she did. I became the thing I hated the most in the world." I say flinching back on the memories

"Wait so does this mean that Charlie is a vampire as well?" Alice asks and I laugh

"No Alice Charlie is not my father, and my name isn't Swan its Lockwood." I explain

"So Charlie was never your father?" she asks still confused

"No, Alice no family is that uncomfortable around each other." I say laughing

"Oh, but why didn't you tell us?" she asks and I wonder why hadn't I told them?

"I, honestly, have no idea; I guess I wanted to have a secret that was just mine." I explain

"Then why did you insist on becoming like us? And Why did you let James just attack you?" she asks to fast to comprehend

"I wanted to see what vampire venom would to do my system, I could either become like you, sparkles and all, or I could've turned back human, or I could've died. I would have been able to defend myself but I barely had any new blood in my system and was weak, plus he found out and used wood to brake my leg, cut my head open, you know all the dirty stuff, and I know you're going to ask this next. Jasper was attracted to my vampire smell, like yours it's meant to attract our pray and since you have a keen sense of smell it affected you more then any one else." I explain as realization dawns across her eyes.

Elena had asked Alice to tell her about her life, her experience as a vampire, what it was like. I listened intently; I wanted to know more about Alice.

KPOV (Katherine)

I spied on Bella through the window of my descendant, Elena's window. I know what I have to do and I won't stop until I get what I want. What I want is simple, I want Isabella Lockwood dead.

**I hope you liked it, I had fun writing it. I hope you enjoyed it, review please!**


	11. You were my once upon a time

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed****; I know what most of you are thinking, Bella forgave Alice way too easily but can you honestly be made at Alice? The shopaholic pixie? That's what I thought, but fear not Bella will give Edward a piece of her mind. **

BPOV

Yet another week has past and I can't help but feel whole for once. I have everything, a wonderful family that is back in my life, wonderful friends and of course the most important element the love of my life. Although the Cullen's, Damon and Stefan didn't get along at first, they now tolerated each other. I'm hoping that they'll soon be friends.

Alice told me everything; that Edward still loved me, that he never wanted to leave, and I just said that it was great for him but I had moved on and didn't love him anymore. All in all everything was falling into place.

I was smiling happily as I prepared for my double date with Damon, Stefan and Elena. I'm humming as I grab my black blouse and my jeans. Suddenly I hear a noise at my window. I turn around swiftly and stare into the topaz eyes I never thought I'd see again.

"Edward!" I snarl my anger taking over me I know my eyes are black and my fangs are fully extended, obviously my luck was running out on me.

"B-Bella?" he stutters nervously

"What the hell are you doing here?" I scream at him

"I needed to see you to tell you that I'm sorry." He says and I can feel myself get angrier and angrier,

"Sorry! You broke my heart, no you shattered it into a million pieces and all you can say is _sorry!_" I snarl at him once more

"I'm very sorry about everything I never meant any of it. I love you Bella and only you. Take me back, please." He says as I growl

"Never Edward! I will never in a million gazillion years take you back! I hate you! I hate the way you made me feel! I hate the way you could just toss me away like I was nothing but a piece of trash to you!" I scream at him

"Bella, please, if I would have known that you were a vampire I would never have left you." He says as my eyes narrow

"You're such a hypocrite! If I actually was just a week human then you would never have come back but now that you know what I really am you're coming back pleading me for a second chance; but Edward in my book you don't deserve a second chance!" I growl at him

"That's not fair." He mumbles like a small child

"Edward life isn't fair. You of all people should know this. Is it fair that I'm now a vampire because I was trying to save my best friend? Is it fair that my twin sister got everything and I got nothing? Is it fair that my ex boyfriend dumped me in the middle of the freaking woods? NO, it's not but that's just the way it is." I say calming down "Edward, I loved you once, and there is no doubt in my mind that a part of me will always love you," I say

"Please Bella listen to that part." He pleaded

"I can't because that part is so minuscule it's almost invisible." I say as his face drops into a permanent state of sadness, "I moved on Edward, I did like you wanted me to, I'm happy."

"Bella I want you to be happy even if it's not with me. I should probably go." He says

"Yes I think it would be best if we didn't see each other." I say as he turns around and jumps out of my window, and hopefully out of my life forever.

DPOV

I heard the voices from my Bella's room; she was yelling at someone, I think it was _Edward_ I think in disgust. I hear her telling him that she hated him, I smirk at it the comment. I love this woman so much; I have never felt this way not even with Katherine.

"I should probably go." I heard Edward say and Bella agreed. I wait a few more minutes before I slowly enter her room.

"Damon!" she says shocked

"Bella!" I say in the same tone

"Did you hear any of that?" she asks worried

"Yes I heard some of it, Bella I am so proud of you; you finally got rid of him! How does it feel?" I ask

"Like a burden has just been lifted off of me." She says as I pull her into a soft kiss

"You ready to go out tonight?" I ask as she nods

KPOV

I walked up to the person I knew I needed to help me.

"You," his velvet voice says seductively

"Yes me," I say pulling him closer "you went to the boarding house today?" I ask him

"Yes love, I did," he says

"And what happened?" I ask him

"I got everything I needed." He says as I pull him in an urgent kiss and stare into his topaz eyes. Oh, yes Katherine you will get what you want, even if you have to use everyone you see.

"I love you." Edward whispered in my ear as I pulled him into the bedroom. 

**OMG! I hope you liked it, Review and I'll update a lot sooner. Hit that magic button and make my day.**


	12. Double Dates

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed****; Wow! Hit 100 reviews! That means so much to me! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, you guys are what keep me going!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

BPOV

The four of us in an awkward silence at the Grill as we waited for Matt to bring back our orders.

"So, how bout them Yankees?" I ask trying desperately to break the silence, Stefan looks at me questionably, "What? I'm just trying to liven up the conversation here."

"How about we go play pool?" Elena suggested as I look at her gratefully

"I think that's a great idea." Damon says snaking his arm around my waist sneaking in a kiss on my lips I giggle, yes giggle, as we go to the pool tables.

We played three games, Damon and I of course due to our superior strength and awesomeness, won each game.

"One more game," Stefan said "loser buys dinner." He says

"Deal," I say, "By the way Stefan, I like steak." I say winking at him as we began another game.

I prepared myself for my last shot, the eight ball.

"Eight ball, left corner pocket." I say lining up my shot, I hit the ball and I smirk as it goes into the whole. I turn to Stefan "That'll be one steak please." I joke as he rolls his eyes annoyed which makes me laugh harder.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." He says as we go back down to the table.

As we finished our meals and Stefan asked for the check. Elena and I stood up; I was going to her house again.

"Do you have to go?" Damon whined in my ear

"Yes Damon, and I want to go, but I promise I will be back first thing tomorrow, I love you." I say to him as he pulls me into another kiss.

"Ok, see you tomorrow, I love you too." He says as I leave the grill.

Elena was driving; we were talking about girl things.

"I still don't know what you see in him, he kind of scares me." She says

"That's because you don't know him like I do, hell, Stefan doesn't even know him the way I do." I explain

"I remember when I first met you were completely repulsed by him and now your in love with him, what gives? Why did you hate him?" she asks and I go silent

"I hated him because I blamed him for everything that happened, and for the way he treated Stefan and Carter, after he found out that all of them were with Katherine he got into a fight with Carter I remember I was the one who broke it up, but that's in the past now and I've forgiven Damon obviously." I say as she looks at me for two seconds. My contact breaks as I see someone standing in the middle of the road; I couldn't make out anything except that the figure was more likely male due to his tall built form. He was just standing there as if waiting for us to hit him.

"Elena watch out!" I scream at her three seconds to late as the car hit the figure and we were flipping over him, I can see Elena's face hit the air bag hard I saw her eyes close and she was unconscious.

Suddenly I see the figure approach us, he runs at vampire speed. When he approaches the vehicle I see that it's Edward, I sigh in relief, but as he comes closer I see he has something in his hand, a wooden brick. I look into his topaz eyes, they were frozen and he looks positively insane.

"Edward what are you doing with that?" I ask as he lifts it up and I heard a deafening crack as it makes contact with my head, then my world goes black.

**Short, I know but its better then nothing, I hope you like it and please Review, they make my day! **


	13. Trapped by crazy ex's

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed****. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

BPOV

I woke up groggily, my head was killing me. I look around and find that I am tied to a chair in a small windowless room. I try desperately to take of the bindings around my hands but every time I move my hands I'm burned.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." I heard the sickly sweet voice of Edward Cullen.

"And why not?" I say

"The ropes are coated in Vervaine." He says knowingly **(I know that it was in the show but oh well! I needed to trap her with something!)**

"Why are you doing this?" I ask him

"Because it's what I was told to do." He explains his eyes didn't show one ounce of regret of remorse

"Told by whom?" I ask him

"By me," I hear the familiar voice; I know it's not Elena

"Katherine, I should have known." I say

"Hello Isabella, are you ready to die?" she asks me and I think of Elena she was in the car with me.

"Where's Elena?" I ask praying that nothing happened to her,

"She's here, don't worry she's alright for now." Katherine says holding a stake

"What are you going to do her?" I ask her

"Well, I want the Salvatore's all to myself like before, and I can't have that with you both around." She says

"You selfish bitch!" I scream at her as Edward growls

"Edward honey, it's alright soon she'll be dead and it'll be the two of us." She says comforting him, oh so now Edward was one of her Hench men. Slowly she approaches with the stake instead of going directly to my heart she stabbed my arm. I bit lip to keep my shrieks back; no way in hell will I give her that satisfaction.

"Isabella, you're not getting off that easy." She says leaving the stake in my arm

As she left planting a kiss on Edward before they exited my prison, I was praying to the gods that someone would get Elena, because I know for a fact that Katherine was going to kill me first.

APOV

_Vision_

_Bella was sitting in a small airless, windowless room tied to a chair. Suddenly she starts trying to liberate herself, but Edward tells her not to because the ropes were coated in something. _

_Suddenly out of nowhere a woman who looked exactly like Elena came in with a stake and stabbed Bella in the arm. Edward kissed the woman as they exit the room. _

_End of Vision_

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asks his eyes full of concern

"Bella's in trouble, and Carlisle you're not going to like this, but Edward is the one who caught her." I look towards my shocked father, "Carlisle he's going to kill her." I say as I brake into tearless sobs on my husband's chest.

"Call Damon!" Emmett exclaimed anger filling his eyes; I think out of the two he loves Bella more.

DPOV

Stefan's pacing is getting on my last nerve. He's worrying because Elena hasn't been answering her phone.

"Stefan, will you calm the hell down!" I plead him

"What if she's hurt? What if something happened to her?" Stefan says

"I'm sure she's fine, besides she's got Bella and we both know Bella would never let anything happen to Elena." I say as the phone rings.

"Salvatore residence," I say

"Damon," I hear the panic stricken voice of Alice Cullen

"Alice? Why are you calling, Bella's not here?" I ask her

"Damon, Bella's hurt." She says as I feel my heart stop as well as my breath

"Where is she?" I ask her

"I don't know, I had a vision of her and it's not looking good, Edward and some other girl that looks like Elena put a stake her arm." She explains as I growl, Katherine.

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" I ask hoping there something, even smallest bit of information that can lead me to my Bella.

"No, I'm sorry, but if I see anything else I'll tell you." She says as my world comes crashing down on me

"What's going on?" Stefan asks concerned

"Bella's hurt, Edward and Katherine have her." I say my eyes never blinking

"What about Elena?" Stefan asks when it dawns on me, they were both in the car which means either Elena's dead or going to be.

"She was with Bella." I state as his eyes go as wide as saucers he begins to shake in anger. "Stefan, we'll find them it's not like Katherine could have taken them far." I say trying to convince not only him but myself as well.

Suddenly the phone rings once more. I answer hoping its Alice.

"Alice?" I ask

"Damon!" I hear desperation in Elena's hushed whispers

"Elena? Are you with Bella?" I ask desperate

"I don't know, Damon, I'm trapped, they've got this guy that looks a vampire, but more like Alice's kind." Elena says terrified

"Elena, I need you to tell me anything you might hear or see of were they've got you." I say

"Okay, we're in-" she says as she's cut off by her own piercing scream.

"That wasn't very wise Elena." Edward's voice says as Elena continues to scream and the line dies.

"Damn it!" I say in frustration

BPOV

I sat there unable to move, my mind started to slow, seconds seemed like minutes, minutes seemed like days, hours seemed like days. I could feel the back of my throat cry for blood in desperation; I can feel my lips dry up. I should have expected this, but yet for some reason I put some of my faith in the man that broke my heart, I guess I never thought he would do this, since he proclaimed his love for me and all, but I guess that was part of his plan. Isn't it odd that the day he shows up at my house is the day Katherine mysteriously starts having Vervaine? Damn I am an idiot! He planned this from the start! God! How could I not see this coming! I huffed in frustration. Well like I always say, could of; should of; would of. Ah crap!

**I'll try and prolong this scene as much as possible because it's such an important scene. Anyway Review! **


	14. Goodbye

**Sorry it's been taking me so long! ****Thanks to all of those who reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

BPOV

I don't know how long I've been stuck in this chair but it felt like an eternity. For all I know I could only have been here for forty five minutes and not know the difference. This really sucks!

"Isabella," I hear Edward's voice as he opens the door, I was wallowing so much in my self pity that I had not even noticed that Edward had entered.

"Edward," I say flatly using every ounce of my strength to glare at him, "I have to let you know something," I say

"What is it?" he says

"She doesn't care about you; as soon as your job is done she'll kill you." I explain as his eyes narrow and he growls

"I wouldn't say such things if I were you!" He says

"It's true, as soon as she found out were I was she compelled you to love her just so that she could kill me." I explain

"That's where you are wrong Isabella, I've been using you from the start, ever since you came to Forks, Katherine has always been my lover and always will be." He says as I get angry and try to lunge at him but feel nothing but searing pain from my arm as I look down I see the huge stake sticking out of it.

"Edward, why did you come here?" I ask him as he pulls out another stake and this time pins down my other arm, this time I cannot hold back my shrieks of agony,

"I came to do that and to bring you something." He says opening the door again dragging in an unconscious Elena.

EPOV (Elena)

When I woke after the car accident in a small airless room, I was tied down to a chair; I move my hands desperately as the knot loosens.

"Wow you really do look like Katherine, identical." I heard the velvety voice of an auburn haired man but when I stared into his eyes he looked like Alice, which could only mean one thing, he was a vampire.

"What do you want?" I ask him

"You'll see." He says as he exits the prison, I free my hands and reach for my phone. I dial Stefan's home number.

"Alice?" Damon's panicked answers

"Damon!" I whisper desperate

"Elena? Are you with Bella?" He asks desperate

"I don't know, Damon, I'm trapped, they've got this guy that looks a vampire, but more like Alice's kind." I explain confused and terrified, what if they hurt Bella? What if she's dead?

"Elena, I need you to tell me anything you might hear or see of were they've got you." He says as I look around frantically as I listen intently and heard the sound of cars driving by and a soft metallic click; I know where I am the old Mystic Falls auto factory.

"Okay, we're in-" I say as I'm cut off by the sound of my arm cracking as the phone falls out of my hands and I can hear my own piercing shriek.

"That wasn't very wise Elena." Edward's voice says as I continue to scream and black out.

***

Once again I woke up in a room only this time it wasn't my own, I look and see Bella looking pale with two stakes sticking out of each arm.

"B-Bella?" I say barely a whisper, "What's going on?" I ask

"Elena, she's going to kill us." She says

"Who?" I ask

"Katherine," She says the name in such disgust I stand up and try to go towards her. "Don't," she begins, "if you free me, I may attack you, I'm weak and in pain and your human. I don't want that to happen to you Elena." She says looking desperate but I needed to help her some how I continue to go towards her, she flinches. I look at her directly in the eye as I remove the stakes from her arms and she gasps, "Elena I know what you're going to do, don't even think about it, I need you to stay safe. I know Damon and Stefan will come get you, I don't want you to worry about me." She says as though reading my mind, I wanted to help her and the only way I can is by giving her blood but she won't let me.

"What about you?" I ask

"I can take care of myself Elena. I know they're going to kill me first. Elena I want you to do one thing for me; if you have the chance, run get yourself out do not worry about me I just what you to worry about yourself, get yourself back to Jeremy, Aunt Jena, Bonnie and Stefan." She says pleadingly, she knows she's going to die.

"You can't possibly ask me to do that, I can't do that! What about you?" I ask

"Elena you have a family to take care of, you have friends and more importantly you have Stefan. I on the other hand don't have a family or that many friends, I only really have Damon." She says as my eyes tear up

"You do have family, you have me, Bonnie, Stefan, Jeremy, he loves you, you know. You have so much to live for." I say

"Elena, I'm dead technically." She says as a few giggles escape my mouth,

"Why are you doing this Bella?" I ask her

"I needed to say Goodbye," she says and I refuse to believe it** (almost stopped it there but I decided I'm not that evil)**

"Stop it Bells! It'll all be fine! Damon will come!" I say as she nods sadly she didn't believe me but I know they'll come they always do, at least they usually do.

DPOV

I sat there unable to move, my eyes were wide open as I try to gather anything from that call, nothing, nada, zip, zilch! Suddenly the phone rings again.

"Hello," I say

"Damon I know how to find Bella!" Alice says as I smile

"How?" I ask

"Jasper picked up Edward and Elena's sent! They're at the factory!" she says as I hang up jumping up. Stefan looks at me questionably

"The Cullen's found where the girls are." I say as he smiles and I grab anything that would help; I grab stakes, blood bags for Bella, Vervaine and some oil and matches. That jackass is going to burn! "Let's get our girls back." I say as we head out the door possibly to our deaths to rescue the love of our lives.

**Hope it live up to your expectations! Review!**


	15. Right now

**Thought I would give you guys a birthday present, oh wait it's my birthday… oh well. I'm sorry to say that the next few chapters will be the last but fear not I'm going to work on a sequel and by the way,**** thanks to all of those who reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

DPOV

Stefan and I ran until we reached the street next to the factory, the Cullen's were already there.

"Damon!" Alice says her tiny body running towards me.

"So what's the plan?" Stefan asks

"Well, you both are going in silently and rescuing the girls and we go in and kill Katherine and Edward." Alice explains

"Hell to the no! I'm going to kill him for hurting my Bella!" I snarl

"Fine! Kill him! But I would think Bella would want her knight and shining armor to save her and not kill!" she says

"Alright, Alright but you wait for our signal before you enter got it!" I say as I see the six vampires nodding. I nudge my head at Stefan as he nods.

"Remember to keep your thoughts concealed!" Alice whispers to us as we take off.

We stood at the back entrance, I kind of felt like a cop breaking into a place where he's not supposed to. As we entered stakes ready I tuned into my vampire senses, and heard voices.

"Are you ready to die, Isabella?" I hear Edward's voice ask her

"I believe she is Edward. Hand me that Stake." I hear the voice that used to make me melt order Edward, I look at Stefan in desperation as he gives his blessing and I run down the stairs into Bella's prison. I hear her gasp in pain and I feel my rage taking over me and burst through the door. I see Elena limp in the corner but from her chest moving up and down.

"Back Away from her!" I cry as I see my Bella with a stake sticking out of her stomach,

"Damon," Katherine purrs "It's been a long time." She says as my eyes narrow

"Get away from her Katherine!" I say as she slowly backs away then turns back and grabs the stake from her stomach but before she can pierce it threw her heart, Alice's tiny grads her wrist and Jasper and Emmett have Edward pinned to the ground. I run towards Bella. As I reach her Katherine's hand brakes away from Alice and I feel the stake pierce through my chest missing my heart by an inch. My body is screaming in pain but I need to protect my love. I can feel my knees give out and my eyes slowly closing.

"Damon!" I hear Bella's voice cry. As from the slits of my eyes I can see Katherine go towards her. I stand up but collapse under my own weight again. My eyes close as I hear a shriek in agony.

BPOV

I sat there unable as I could see my Damon slowly leave me. I watch in pain as it feel like someone is about to rip out my heart. Suddenly my hands are free, I stand up wobbly but turn to face the monster, the devil herself and lunge. She dodges me swiftly; I'm weak from the lack of blood and from my many wounds. I refuse to give up, that bitch is going to die today, and I'll be damned if I'm not the one to do it. I continue to lunge at her but she continues to dodge. I see her hands dive from the stake in Damon's chest once she has it I know that I'm as good as dead but at the moment I couldn't careless I was going to end this no matter what.

"Isabella, I'm older, and stronger, you should give up." She taunts me

"I will, when hell freezes over!" I scream at her lunging one more time earning a stake in my leg. As I try again I feel another stake only this time reopens my wound in my stomach. I can feel this red liquid seep through my shirt. I collapse under my weight, as Katherine stands over me to finish me off I see a stake pierce through her heart as she stumbles and falls over I see Elena standing behind her stake in hand looking terrified as I black out.

EPOV (Elena)

I stare shakily at the one of the stakes lying on the ground, Stefan is helping the Cullen's keep Edward down and Bella was fighting Katherine, I see Damon lying on the ground motionless. This needed to end now. Bella won't last much longer neither will the Cullen's. I grab the stake my hands shaking and wait for the perfect moment. I see her stab Bella in the stomach and as she stands over her I know this will be my only shot. I hesitate but look on the ground and see one of my best friends lying on the ground bleeding and that's enough for me I plunge the stake through her heart and she falls down to the ground as Bella's eyes close.

"Bella!" I cry going to her side, I hear another scream and see Edward breaking away from Emmett and charge towards me get up and run! I scream to myself but it's no use he's already staring down at me and he grabbed me by the throat and tossed me across the room as I slam into the wall I feel my arm breaking.

"Elena!" I hear Stefan cry as I feel my head and see blood coming from my head. Suddenly I hear an agonized shriek from Edward and see Damon **(see he's not dead)** lighting him on fire.

"Elena, can you come?" He asks as I clumsily make my way to him where he picks me up, I see Bella's gone and so are all the Cullen's except Stefan he takes me from Damon and helps his brother out of the factory.

We get just far enough to see the entire place combust in flames. I see Damon's eyes close again I look panicked at Stefan. He reaches in his duffel bag and pulls out a bag of blood and feeds it to Damon. His eyes open again only to stare down and see Bella lying on the ground motionless Dr. Cullen hovering over her.

DPOV

I approach my Bella completely broken. I look down at her and take her into my arms. I can feel her heart beating faintly. Tears are in my eyes. I look around and find another blood bag I open it and make her drink. Her eyes are still closed and her heart beat is even slower.

"Bella, please don't leave me." I plead her

"Never," I hear her soft whisper as I look and see her eyes open. I smile and press my lips against her passionately. We continue to kiss and hold each other for what seemed like forever.

"I'll love you 'til the day I die." I whisper softly into her ear

"No much longer then that." She says as we kiss once more.

**I know kind of cheesy but oh well sew me! I hope you liked it, please leave me a birthday present, aka a review! Next Chapter will be the Epilogue then on to the sequel.**


	16. Epilogue: Perfect

**So here it is, the moment we've all been waiting for, the Epilogue, I'll miss this story it was in fact my very first one, and it's because of you guys that I got the encouragement I needed to continue, by the way sorry for the wait been occupied with other things.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

BPOV

It has been three months since the incident at the factory, Damon and I have become even more inseparable. I had finally convinced him that feeding from humans isn't the best solution he's been feeding on blood bags ever since. It was nearing my last month of school and then Damon and I could spend eternity together.

I guess you're wondering what happened to the Cullen's, they moved away shortly after the fight embarrassed by their siblings behavior towards me but Alice and I still talk a lot, either by Email or by phone. She, Bonnie, Elena, Caroline and I were organizing a big shopping trip in the next few weeks so we were ready for prom.

I look up at my love as he held me gently one night.

"I love you, you know." I told him

"I know, and I love you too." He says as he brings his head down and presses them on my lips.

"Will you two just get a room?" Stefan asks jokingly

"We already have one but you told us we weren't allowed to use it when you were here but yet you and Elena are in yours twenty four seven, I smell a bit of hypocrisy there Stef," I told him giving him my best 'Damon' smirk.

"You're getting better at it." Damon reassures me.

"Speaking of which, where is Elena today?" I ask Stefan

"Family thing she said she'd come by later." He tells me,

My life was beginning to fall back into place; everything was perfect; I have wonderful friends, a supportive brother- Stefan-, a family that loves me –Cullens-, and a soul mate of who I would give anything for.

Yep things were perfect; life was calming down, finally. So then why do I get the feeling something's going to happen?

**Really short epilogue**** but hey it makes you excited for the sequel, I hope it does at least. Leave me a review and I'll get the sequel up and running much faster. **


	17. sequel

**Sequel is up. I know really late but oh well, better late then never. Anyway it's called Not Afraid.**


End file.
